


ACNH: Bunny Day

by Chasemann



Category: Homestuck, One Piece, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasemann/pseuds/Chasemann
Summary: The real reason behind why Zipper is on your island.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	ACNH: Bunny Day

Inherited will...  
The tide of the times...  
People's dreams...  
These things cannot be stopped.  
As long as people seek the answer of freedom, these things will never cease to be!  
The rabbit sought out to convert his views through the people of the world. In under a week, his mission was successful. Through this new island, the world shall know the grace of 'God' by the Catholic church's guidance. Only one thing stands to prove troublesome; the inhabitants of this island must make possible the will of K.K. Slider to perform for them. K. K. "Strider" Slider and his lover, Dave, would make this a possibility. Dave *the mole*. He would honor the word of 'God' to seduce K.K. years ahead in preparation of the church's great plan. After a brief contact, he quickly attempted to convince K.K. to boost moral for his soldiers on Earth C. "A show" he so called it, nonchalantly. He knew that Luffy was waiting for him there. He wouldn't dream of admitting it against the order of lord, 'God' Almighty. Upon their arrival to the island, Thomas already looked nervous. "Oh fuck..." The Tanuki shivered, almost wetting himself if not for his desire to show pride in the presence of the boys. He knew Luffy and Dave would never be spotted together. This was it. It was over.  
In a distant hushed tone, 'she' said it herself, behind crimson glasses. An order to a single man, who would relay it without hessitation "Pull the trigger."  
A silence rolls over them all, as each of them had a bullet moved through their ear canals, all in unison. Dave would face no danger, (his Godtier powers being granted to him by 'God') would grant a higher judgement. The mole would face no repercussions.  
Someone must stop these monsters.  
That's where I come in. I'm sure kidnaping my daughter put me on the strawhats' blacklist, but I couldn't let here near the sight of impact. When I learned what Jade was involved with, I knew what I had to use my subtle powers for. I had to instil them with power via the insinuation that I was the voice of this freak's god. Then I put her in place with a 'profit' so everyone would listen to her. She stood no chance for what I prepared. Luffy found more Gum-Gum fruit and shared it with his friends. The bullets bounced off of them all, and returned to sender. K.K. had known of the church's plans. Dave never knew he sleep talks, and now he was in for a dire situation.  
Right here, on this island, Zipper the rabbit, is the least of your worries.


End file.
